


Come Back to Me

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [19]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, The Travelling Wilburys (Band), Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, a tiny suspense fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Tom sits alone in the room, eyes half-closed as he listens to Jeff’s latest song intently, his book lying next to him, long forgotten.
Relationships: Jeff Lynne/Tom Petty
Series: Wilburys fanfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part No. 11 of my Daily Fanfic Chocolates calendar :D
> 
> This was an attempt at writing a super short suspense fic and I am really happy with how it turned out. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^_^

Tom sits alone in the room, eyes half-closed as he listens to Jeff’s latest song intently, his book lying next to him, long forgotten.

“– and I miss you so much, ever since you went away–”

These lyrics make him look up. Somehow, he just _knows_ that it’s him who Jeff means. He simply does and he feels sorry. Tom sighs and gets up from the couch.

He takes the four paces it takes him to get to the door and opens it. When he enters their living room, Jeff is already looking in his direction, guitar in his lap and giving him puppy eyes.

“– oh Tom, come back to me.”

“You dork,” Tom snorts and smiles, walking over to his spouse to kiss him adoringly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
